<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheep by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116682">Cheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Bros. (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario comes back for Bertha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Bertha/Mario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Super Mario Bros or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lets the next sleazeball sidle up to her because he’s got a thick mustache and is a little on the pudgy side, but it’s just not the <i>same</i>—he doesn’t have the moves of a skilled plumber. He can’t twirl, can’t jive, and by the time he finally gets the nerve to put his arm around her shoulders, she’s done settling. She pushes him back into the crowd and dances on her own, because once upon a time, Bertha was a free woman who didn’t need a partner to have a good time. </p><p>She doesn’t exactly <i>need</i> one now, but she definitely <i>wants</i> one, and the clubs just haven’t been the same since she met <i>Mario.</i> Now she has a new set of standards to judge every potential suitor by, and they never measure up. So she kicks them to the curb and grooves alone. It’s become a sad, tedious event instead of an invigorating hobby, but she chases that old high anyway and keeps moving to the beat. </p><p>She spins around at the crescendo and strikes a pose for no one but herself, and a familiar stocky figure is standing there, grinning wide. Bertha’s cold frown used to be impenetrable, but her frosty exterior melts into a smile for <i>him</i>. Mario plucks up one of her hands in his and bellows over the music, “Might I have this dance?”</p><p>Bertha snorts and threads her fingers through his, squeezing fondly. His other hand lands on her hip, which lifts one of her thick eyebrows—it’s more intimate than usual. He pops in from time to time to say hello and slip around her for a song or two, but it’s never been as steamy as that first pseudo-tango they shared. After all, he has a girlfriend. He’s not playing games anymore. He’s a responsible, mature adult that just has other <i>friends</i>.</p><p>The sparkle in his eyes when he looks at Bertha is nowhere near friendly. He moves in close like they’re going to slow dance to the pounding rock beat, and she shouts back, “’This what you call a plutonic dance?”</p><p>His hip thrusts against hers, grinding in as his shoulders sway. Bertha matches the movement with equal fervour. “No, this is a fire-flower hot, take-me-back dance.”</p><p>Bertha never <i>truly</i> had him in the first place. She gives him a curious look, and he chuckles, “I left Daniella. She was great ‘n all, but Brooklyn ain’t got nothin’ on this place, and she didn’t fancy livin’ underground.” <i>Underground</i> might not be the best description, but Bertha gets the gist. From what she understands, Brooklyn’s pretty fancy. But it’s also dead boring, nothing like the newly-evolved Dinohattan. Apparently, they don’t appreciate plumbers over there. Mario rumbles on, “Anyway, apparently thing’s’ve been lookin’ up down here, and Luigi’s been itchin’ to move, and of course I said I’d go anywhere for that kid...”</p><p>He trails off, leaving her to fill in, “But you also had other... <i>temptations</i>?”</p><p>He winks, and that says it all. The bridge ends in an explosive drop that has the crowd pulsating twice as fast around them. Mario spins her around like a loose screw under the mercy of his wrench. By the time she swirls back to him, it’s decided. </p><p>Bertha growls, “Welcome to the new Mushroom Kingdom, baby,” and smashes in for that explosive kiss she’s been waiting for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>